theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposite Attraction
Here is my 26th fan fiction. It was a beautiful morning in the Loud House, and the Loud siblings were getting ready for school. “We've had breakfast, we've all brushed our teeth, and now we're all getting ready to go out the door,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. -”Leni!” shouted Lori. “Hurry up!” -”Coming!” said Leni, as she walked down the stairs. “Sorry guys, I couldn't find my zit cream, and so I had to open a new tube.” -”Is that all?” said Lynn sarcastically. -”Let's go everybody!” said Lincoln, as they all prepared to walk to school. The all started off as a group, until Lynn went skating off to the middle school. -”Later!” called out Lynn, and the rest of them parted ways to their respective schools. Later that afternoon, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were meeting up to go home, and they noticed a boy being harassed. He was tall and thin, had red hair, and wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. -”Give that back!” said the boy, as the bullies grabbed his laptop from him. “That's very expensive.” -”Then I guess we should be careful with it,” said one of the bullies sarcastically, as he dropped it. “Butterfingers!” They all started laughing as the boy bent down to pick up his damaged laptop. -”Not cool!” said Luna. -”You can say that again!” said Leni angrily, as she walked over there. “I believe you owe this boy an apology!” shouted Leni. -”What business is it of yours Loud?” said one of the bullies. -”What you did to him is cruel, and you should really say your sorry,” said Leni. -”Like we're going to listen to an airhead like you,” said one of them, as the three of laughed. -”Don't you dare talk to my sister that way!” shouted Lori. -”Let's get out of here,” said the leader, as the three of them walked away. -”Are you okay?” asked Leni. -”Yes!” said the boy. “Thank you, I don't know what to say.” -”Think nothing of it,” said Leni, as she handed him his laptop. He looked at her kind face, and was was very grateful to her, for her kind gesture. -”Thank you!” said the boy. -”You're welcome!” said Leni, as the four of them started to walk home. He was so smitten, that he forgot to ask for Leni's name, but he didn't come to his senses, until too late. “She's so beautiful, and kind. Wait a minute man, I don't even know her name. I have to see her again.” The Loud siblings arrived back home, and greeted one another. “How was school?” asked Lori. -”It was fine!” said Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lynn. With that, they all walked into the house, and hung out for the rest of the day. The following morning, it was the same routine, as the Loud kids all got ready for school. The four oldest walked to the high school, and Leni was heading to her locker. The boy from the previous day was watching her, and wanted to go over and talk to her. -”Just hold it together Rodney,” he said to himself. “Just go over, and introduce yourself.” -”Hey nerdzilla!” said this one teenage boy, as he gave him a wedgie. The students around laughed, and Leni walked off, before he could talk to her. -”She'd never go for someone like me,” said Rodney to himself. At lunch the four oldest Loud sisters all sat together at their usual table, and Bobby joined them. Rodney was sitting from a distance. -”Hey man!” said another boy who sat next to Rodney. -”Hey Melvin!” said Rodney. -”You okay man?” asked Melvin. -”Not really!” responded Rodney. -”From the looks of things, I'd say you're in love,” said Melvin. -”She'd never date me,” said Rodney, as he pointed Melvin towards the table the Loud sisters were sitting at. -”Leni Loud?” said Melvin. -”She stood up for me yesterday,” said Rodney. “No girl has ever done that for me. She's so beautiful, but it's her kindness that's won me over.” He continued to look in Leni's direction, until lunch was over. After school, the Loud sisters were getting ready to walk home together, and Rodney continued to view Leni from a distance. “Just talk to her,” said Melvin. -”What f she rejects me?” said Rodney. -”If she stood up for you, than she's obviously not some mean shallow girl,” said Melvin. -”I just can't risk it,” said Rodney, as he went to his car, and drove home. The following day Lincoln was in the park reading a comic under a tree, when he noticed someone talking to himself. He went over, to see Rodney writing a love poem about Leni, in his notebook. “Excuse me!” said Lincoln. -”Hello!” said Rodney. -”Are you writing about Leni Loud?” asked Lincoln. -”Do you know her?” asked Rodney. -”She's my sisters,” replied Lincoln. -”You're her brother?” said Rodney. “What kind of flowers does she like, what's her favorite food, what kind of music does she listen to?” asked Rodney, before Lincoln stopped him. -”I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but what's with the quiz?” asked Lincoln. -”Leni is the nicest, most beautiful girl, I've ever seen,” said Rodney. “She stood for me tow days ago, and I really want to talk to her, but I'm afraid she wouldn't go for someone like me.” -”Leni's not picky,” said Lincoln. “If you're a nice boy, I'm sure she's love to go out with you.” -”Could you please give me a hand?” asked Rodney. -”Sure!” said Lincoln. “Just be yourself, and treat her right, and she'll go out with you in a second,” said Lincoln. Later he went with Rodney, and suggested a haircut, due to his somewhat messy hairdo. After that, they got some flowers, and a box of chocolate, and they headed over to the Loud House. -”Are you sure this will work?” asked Rodney. -”I'm certain it will,” said Lincoln. “My sisters all love chocolate, and she'll be ecstatic when you give it to her. Wait here!” said Lincoln, as he went inside the house to get Leni. -”I sure hope this works,” said Rodney, as he looked to the audience. “Oh man look at, I'm so worried, that I'm being meta.” Lincoln went inside the house, and looked for Leni. He found her sitting on the couch watching something on her phone, as he approached her. “Hi Leni!” -”Hey Linky!” said Leni. “How's my favorite bro.” -”I'm your only bro!” said Lincoln, as he gave her a grin. -”Is there something you wanted to talk about little brother?” asked Leni. -”Can you come outside?” asked Lincoln. “There's a friend I want you to meet.” -”Sure!” said Leni. “Any friend of yours, must be a nice person,” said Leni, as the two of them walked outside. -”This is Rodney,” said Lincoln, “he's a... a poet.” -”EHH, he ...hello!” said Rodney. -”Wait, you look familiar,” said Leni. “Wait a minute. AHH, now I remember. We go to the same school, but we've never spoken before.” -”I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me the other day,” said Rodney. -”You mean when I stood for you against those bullies?” asked Leni. “I couldn't just stand there, and let them treat you like that. It was really unfair, they had you outnumbered, and you did nothing to provoke them.” -”Well I Umm...!” said Rodney, who was too shy to finish his statement. -”No need top be shy,” said Leni, “just ask me what we wish to ask me.” -”I really appreciate what you did for me, and I think you're really great. I've never met a girl as kind as you, and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?” said Rodney, as he finally finished his thought. -”Sure!” said Leni. -”Really?” said Rodney. -”You seem very sweet, and I think anyone is worth a shot,” said Leni. -”Thank you Leni,” said Rodney, “and of, these are for you,” said Rodney, as he flashed the flowers and chocolates. -”Thank you!” said Leni. “This is so thoughtful of you. She happily accepted them, and Rodney was relieved that she said yes. -”Is Friday okay?” asked Rodney. -”Sounds perfect!” said Leni. -”I'll make reservations for us at Jean Juan's French Mex buffet,” said Rodney. -”Okay!” said Leni, as she walked back into the house. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Rodney. “I really appreciate you helping me out.” -”You're welcome!” said Lincoln. “Just remember to be yourself, and don't be shy to talk to her. Leni is very easygoing, and as you've seen she isn't picky about what a boy looks like.” -”I'll see you around Lincoln,” said Rodney, as he got into his car, and drove home. -”That went quite well!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Later that evening Lincoln was sitting on the couch, when Leni came in. -”Thanks for introducing me to Rodney,” said Leni. “He's going to pick me up at 6 on Friday, and we're going to have dinner at Jean Juan's and afterwards we're gonna go for a walk in the park.” -”Glad I could help!” said Lincoln. “Hopefully everything works out fine,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. It was Friday afternoon, and Leni was starting to get ready for her date with Rodney. “Well it's 5:30!” said Leni, as she looked at her phone. “He should be here soon.” -”I hope everything works out fine for you two,” said Lincoln. -”I'm sure it will,” said Leni. “There he is, see you later Lincoln,” said Leni, as she went outside the house. “Hey Rodney!” said Leni, as she walked into his car. -”Hello Leni!” said Rodney. “You ready?” -”I sure am!” said Leni. “Can we go get a smoothie before going to Jean Juan's?” asked Leni. -”Of course!” said Rodney, as they drove off. The later arrived at a smoothie stand that Flip had setup. -”What will it be?” asked Flip. -”I'd like strawberry/banana,” said Leni. -”Here you go!” said Flip, as he handed Leni her smoothie. Rodney paid for the smoothie, and they got back into Rodney's car. -”Thank you!” said Leni. “I LOVE smoothies.” -”You're welcome!” said Rodney. They arrived at Jean Juan's French Mex, and Rodney opened the door for Leni. -”Thank you!” said Leni. “You're a real gentlemen.” -”So far, so good,” said Rodney, as he looked towards the audience. They went indie, and were greeted by the host. -”Good evening!” he said. “Table for two?” -”We have a reservation under Rodney,” said Rodney. -”Follow me!” said the host, as he led them to their table. “Here you are,” said the host, as he walked back to the front. The two of them were given their plates, and they headed to the buffet to get their dinner. -”So Rodney,” said Leni, “tell me about yourself.” -”I'm an only child, I have my mother and father, and I have two cats, and a boa constrictor,” said Rodney. -”I have 9 sisters, 1 brother, and both my parents,” said Leni. -”Big family!” said Rodney. -”It's the greatest thing in the world,” said Leni. -”What are you interested in?” asked Rodney. -”I'm a fashion designer,” said Leni. -”That's great!” said Rodney. -”What are you interested in?” asked Leni. -”I love computers, gaming, comic books, and I collect action figures,” said Rodney. -”That's kinda like my brother Lincoln,” said Leni. -”I hope that's not a con,” thought Rodney to himself. -”I like anyone who reminds me of Lincoln,” said Leni. “He's the greatest brother in the world.” -”That's a relief,” thought Rodney. They continued to eat their dinner, and later they went for a walk in the park. -”Thanks for the dinner Rodney,” said Leni. “It was very sweet of you to pay for everything.” -”She appreciates me,” thought Rodney to himself. “Come on man, don't blow this.” -”So, you said you like to study animals?” asked Leni. -”I do!” said Rodney. “I'm fascinated by reptiles, cats, and arachnids.” -”Arach. . .what?” said Leni. -”Spiders!” said Rodney. -”SPIDERS!” yelled Leni. “Are there any around here?” said Leni fearfully. -”Not there aren't,” said Rodney. “I'm sorry! I didn't know you were afraid of spiders. I blew it!” thought Rodney to himself. -”No, I'm sorry!” said Leni. “I had an experience once, where Lincoln brought home his classes' pet spider, and I learned to not be judgmental about them.” -”I still shouldn't have mentioned it,” said Rodney. -”It's not your fault,” said Leni. “Now come on, let's continue with out walk.” The two of them continued to walk for a while, and then Rodney drove Leni back home. -”I had a great time,” said Leni. “Thank you for everything.” -”Thanks Leni!” said Rodney, who was looking kinda down. -”Are you okay?” asked Leni. -”I know I'm not exactly any girl's first choice for a boyfriend,” said Rodney, “but I appreciate that you gave me a chance. Seeing as how I'm a nerd and all” -”A label that people give you doesn't make you who you are,” said Leni. “You make you who you are. I don't see a loser at all in you. I see a very sweet, and smart boy, who any girl should be honored to have for a boyfriend.” -”Really?” said Rodney. -”You remind me of my brother, and that's something I love about you,” said Leni. “Would you like to see a movie tomorrow?” -”Of course!” said Rodney. -”Goodnight Rodney!” said Leni, as she gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. He then opened the door for her, and she walked out. “See you tomorrow!” said Leni, as she walked into the house. -”She likes me!” said Rodney, as he looked towards the audience, as he happily drove off. -”So how did it go?” asked Lincoln, as Leni came in. -”It went great!” said Leni. “We're going to see a movie tomorrow.” -”Another date already?” asked Lincoln. -”Thanks for introducing us Linky,” said Leni. “Goodnight!” said Leni, as she walked up to her room. -”I never thought this would workout so well,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “It's great to have a sister who's beautiful, but is also very pure,” said Lincoln, as he turned off the light, and headed upstairs to go to bed. The End. Trivia * This is the fourth fan fic that I used one of THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC's title suggestions. * This is my second story after Cold Logic where the story doesn't focus on Lincoln. * This is my second Leni centered story after Mo-dilemma. * This is the first time I did a romantic story (Which is something I've never done before). * This fan fic originated from Leni's line in "Along Came a Sister" where she said "I'm tolerant of everyone, whether they lack toes or not.", which made me wonder if a nerdy boy had a crush on her, would she go for him. * FirstDrellSpectre helped me come up with some of the dialogue, such as when Lincoln is introducing Rodney to Leni, and the whole spiders thing during the walk. He also came up with the idea of Rodney getting a haircut, before being introduced to Leni. Category:Episodes